


Вплотную

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Маринетт #жаждет.





	Вплотную

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781816) by [Lynn1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998). 



 

Кот Нуар сексуален. Маринетт никак не могла это отрицать. Как и его растрепанные волосы, манящие кошачьи глаза, сексуальную усмешку или же пропорционально широкие плечи и узкую талию. Кот Нуар излучал похоть. Его костюм совершенно ужасно скрывал дерзкую задницу и жилистые ноги, и Маринетт отметила, что ее все меньше и меньше раздражало это зрелище. А потом дошло до того, что ей начало это нравиться. Может даже больше, чем ей нравился Адриан…

На деле они даже не встречались (пока что). Но что постыдного в том, чтобы поэкспериментировать, прежде чем остепениться на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Маринетт сходила с ума по Адриану Агресту ровно в той же степени, в какой была заинтересована в одном конкретном котике. Адриан, во всяком случае, никуда не денется, а ей очень бы хотелось поэкспериментировать. Может, во всем виноваты подростковые гормоны. Может, полное отсутствие половой жизни, а вместе с тем слишком развитое воображение. Может, она провела чересчур много ночей, думая об этих плечах, бедрах, и невероятно чувственной улыбке. Как бы то ни было, Маринетт хотела заставить Кота задыхаться от страсти. Но как этого добиться?

Маринетт не могла раскрыть свою личность — это табу — но и позволить ему раскрыть себя она тоже не могла. А еще костюмы определенно помешают делу. Из любопытства она испытывала свой, и оказалось, что при трансформации костюм довольно прилично облегает тело. Не то чтобы в нем было тесно, но он словно вторая кожа. И не важно, как сильно они старались снять костюмы — они не смогли. А как ей еще это провернуть? Завязать глаза? Но это будет неудобно и странно, а еще они могут что-нибудь сломать (в самом идеальном развитии событий — кровать). Поэтому возникал другой вопрос. Где именно можно это сделать? Если они вдруг знают друг друга в реальной жизни, то точно будет невозможно ходить друг к другу, и при этом не раскрыться. Слишком сложно. Может, в отель? Уф, но отели слишком…

Тук-тук.

…дорогие?

Маринетт посмотрела на люк в потолке. Кто-то стучался? Спустя несколько секунд тишины она решила, что ей почудилось. Едва Маринетт вернулась обратно к мыслям, ее прервал еще один стук. Растерявшись, она потянулась вверх, открыла люк и увидела источник шума. Мигнули зеленые глаза, следом возникла притягательная улыбка. Маринетт покраснела.

— К-Кот Нуар? — она запнулась.

— Добрый вечер, Принцесса. Как дела? — вежливо поздоровался он.

— Ух-хорошо! Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Маринетт.

— О, я решил, что по пути могу проведать свою любимую парижанку. Кое-кто поведал мне, что тебя сегодня изрядно потрепало, — ответил Кот.

И он не врал. Маринетт пребывала в стрессе уже целую неделю. Все до единого могли подтвердить, что она была вымотана. Ведь к нескончаемому потоку домашних заданий наваливалось и то, что Джаггед Стоун ждал уже готовые заказы от нее в среду. Хотя бы раз в день Алья была вынуждена остановить ее, чтобы та смогла сделать пару глубоких выдохов, а Адриан даже обнял, когда она сорвалась после очередного задания от учителя.

— Кто тебе это сказал? — спросила она, ликуя втайне, что на этот раз не запнулась. Безусловно, помимо раздумий над планом по соблазнению Кота Нуара у нее была еще куча других дел, но он при любых обстоятельствах был в приоритете.

— Птичка начирикала, — ответил Кот, замечая бумаги и карандаши, раскиданные вокруг кровати. — Почему бы тебе не сделать перерыв на «поболтать со мной», — предложил он. Маринетт взглянула на свою работу, а потом снова посмотрела в светящиеся зеленые глаза.

— Ну… — как она могла отказать этой мордашке? — Ладно.

— Отлично! Обещаю, это будет стоить того, мурцесса, — он подмигнул. Маринетт закатила глаза и отодвинулась, освобождая место, чтобы Кот спустился на кровать. Тот помог ей убрать бумаги в сторону, и они начали разговор.

Говорили они о всяких мелочах. Как прошел день? Ну, как-то так. А твой? А мой был точно таким же. И так далее. И было действительно приятно вот так просто болтать с Нуаром, а не пытаться решить, как бы ей соблазнить его в ближайшее время. Он действительно хороший парень, и она бы доверила ему свой первый раз. Вот только непонятно было, как сделать так, чтобы этот первый раз случился…

— Ты в порядке, принцесса? — спросил он, фокусируя на себе внимание. Черт. Она опять отвлеклась.

— Д-да! То есть… я в порядке, — немного сумбурно ответила Маринетт. Кот вскинул бровь.

— Эм, точно?

— Абсолютно, я просто… кое о чем задумалась, — сказала она.

— Да? О чем? — Нуар наклонился ближе. Маринетт покраснела. Черт возьми, почему она не умеет врать?

— Да ни о чем! Н-ничего особенного! — взвизгнула девушка и попятилась от Кота. Он нахмурился. И абсолютно точно ей не поверил.

— Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты можешь об этом мне рассказать. Хочу, чтобы ты расслабилась и передохнула, — Маринетт моргнула. Черт, он такой добрый и чуткий. А еще оттенок его глаз такой соблазнительно зеленый. И ведет Кот себя так совершенно не нарочно, но Маринетт не против.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — выдавила она. Кот улыбнулся. И ей захотелось оседлать эту идеальную улыбку.

— Все для моей принцессы, — мурлыкнул он. От этого низкого голоса Маринетт испустила короткий звук сквозь сжатые губы. Ей действительно нужно как-то попридержать свой гормональный всплеск. Кот, несомненно услышав ее, в замешательстве нахмурил брови.

— Эм, ты точно в порядке?

— Я в порядке. Просто… Я много думала в последнее время, — пробормотала она и вернулась на прежнее место. Он оживился, понимая, что она собирается о чем-то ему поведать.

— Что тебя беспокоит?

— На самом деле я думала о тебе… — призналась Маринетт. Кот моргнул.

— Обо… мне? — спросил он. Она кивнула и придвинулась немного ближе. Парень это заметил, и внезапно ему стало слегка… не по себе.

— Эм… ч-что ты имеешь в виду? — заикнулся он.

— Именно то… что я думала о тебе, — повторила девушка.

Нуару показалось, что он понял скрытый смысл слов, но не хотел в это верить. Это же Маринетт. Его застенчивая очаровательная однокурсница. Не может быть, чтобы она думала… о нем. Не может быть, чтобы она правда смотрела на него такими глазами. Изголодавшимися и отчаявшимися насытиться. Или вкусить впервые…

— Ты можешь уточнить? — его голос слегка надломился, и он медленно попятился. Он не сможет ничего с ней сделать. Не когда он так зациклен на том, чтобы сберечь себя для Ледибаг. Маринетт заметила, что он отодвигается, и начала подползать к нему.

— Я думаю о твоем теле… о том, как мало оставляет места для воображения твой костюм… — тихо говорила она, приближаясь. На лице Кота отразилась паника. И тут он уткнулся спиной в подушки у изголовья кровати.

— О-ох… ха-ха! Д-да, и правда, — он нервно рассмеялся. Девушка не остановилась вместе с ним и подползала все ближе и ближе. И, оказавшись у изголовья, устроилась на его коленях.

— А еще я думаю о тебе и обо мне… о нас, — сказала она и прикоснулась к его талии.

Нуар, глазея на ее руки, попытался привстать, но оказался опрокинутым на спину. Он заморгал, глядя на Маринетт дикими глазами. В эту секунду она была невероятно притягательной и сексуальной. Он не знал, почему, но ему нравилось происходящее. Но у него есть Ледибаг.

— Слушай… Я правда польщен, что ты думаешь обо мне в таком ключе, но Ледибаг…

— Ее здесь нет, — отрезала девушка. Кот сглотнул.

— Это не значит…

— Кот, послушай меня. Как думаешь, разве есть что-то плохое в том, чтобы… немного поэкспериментировать, прежде чем связать себя длительными отношениями? — спросила она. Ее рука все еще придерживала его за плечо, не позволяя подняться. Кот изо всех сил пытался здраво мыслить. Но все, что приходило на ум, — это череда вопросительных знаков.

— Эм…

— Я знаю, куда ты клонишь, Кот. На самом деле, мне тоже кое-кто нравится. Кое-кто абсолютно потрясающий, но мои попытки сблизиться с ним так безнадежны, — сказала Маринетт. А Нуар просто не мог признать, что понимает ее чувства.

— Однажды это случится, но сегодня… — она пробежалась рукой от плеча по его груди. — Я хочу другого, — прошептала Маринетт. Кот глубоко вздохнул, что она почувствовала движение его грудной клетки под своими ладонями. Его глаза все еще были широко раскрыты, наблюдая, как она рассматривает его затуманенным взглядом.

— Мари…

— Что ты думаешь о Ледибаг? — спросила она.

— Она потрясающая, — ответил он.

— И?

— …умная и смелая. Она удивительная.

— И все?

— Он-на… хорошенькая.

— Я уверена, что такой умный котик, как ты, имеет более богатый словарный запас.

— Чудесная, — добавил он. Маринетт хихикнула. Почему он находит ее такой… сексуальной?

— Ладно, киса. А что ты думаешь обо мне? — она начала медленно снимать пиджак.

— Ты… очень милая, — его глаза оказались прикованы к неожиданно снявшей покровы фигурке. Было трудно понять, какое у нее тело, когда оно скрыто под пиджаком, и теперь, когда тот исчез, Кот понял, что не хочет отводить взгляд. Думая лишь о Ледибаг, он никогда даже не пытался представить Маринетт обнаженной. А теперь… трудно этого не представить.

— Продолжай, — приказала она и распустила хвостики. Парень потерял дар речи в ту же секунду, когда она взъерошила распущенные волосы. Сквозь черные пряди на него глядели лазурные глаза и он ощутил, как медленно теряет самоконтроль.

— Эм… ты милая и… добрая, и… — он умолк. Потерялся в ее блестящих глазах.

— Да?

— И ты… привлекательная… очень-очень привлекательная.

— Продолжай, — Маринетт принялась стягивать носки. Кот помотал головой и попытался сосредоточиться на поставленном вопросе.

— Ты чуткая, ты хороший лидер и у тебя такая красивая улыбка, и еще… ты…

Он умолк, потому что девушка схватилась за край футболки и стянула ее с себя. Маринетт откинула ее в сторону и улыбнулась, убирая непослушную прядь за ухо. Лицо Кота приобрело ярко-красный оттенок, а его взгляд метался по бледной коже. Он понятия не имел, что она может быть такой соблазнительной. Понятия не имел, что она такая…

— Сексуальная, — выдохнул он. Она снова хихикнула.

— Хочешь узнать, что я думаю о тебе, котик? — прошептала Маринетт. Кот не мог ничего сказать. Только кивнуть.

— Я думаю… у тебя очень красивое тело, — она говорила таким чувственным тоном, что он невольно прикусил губу.

— Я думаю, ты даже не понимаешь, что делаешь со мной, mon chaton, — продолжала Маринетт и провела рукой от его груди к бедру. Парень заметил, что лямка ее лифчика сползла с плеча. А она даже не обратила на это внимания.

— Я думаю… что провела слишком много ночей, представляя каков ты на ощупь, вместо того, чтобы выяснить это самой, — прошептала она и спустила вторую лямку. О боже. И как далеко он позволит этому зайти?

— Я думаю…

Она завозилась руками за спиной.

— …ты бы…

Он услышал щелчок.

— …прекрасно…

Бюстгальтер сполз с ее груди.

— …смотрелся внутри меня, — прошептала она, отбрасывая его в сторону.

Кот просто не мог говорить. Это было практически невозможно. Он сказал себе, что не будет смотреть, но когда мягкие чашечки исчезли, его взгляд тут же оказался прикован к ее груди. Он сидел, раскрыв рот, и во все глаза рассматривал вздымающуюся грудь. Не большая, не маленькая — идеальная. Кожа бледная, а соски темно-розовые и откровенно прелестные. Веснушки, что были на ее лице, так же забрызгали кожу ниже ключиц и у груди. Словно крупинки золота на фарфоровой коже.

Адриан просто застыл под ней. Не знал, что ему делать. Не мог поверить, что Маринетт, его так умилительно краснеющая однокурсница, ведет себя вот так. Не мог поверить своей реакции на ее действия. Он и правда… нехило возбудился.

Ее смешок заставил его отвести взгляд от груди и поднять его, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Ее щеки были слегка подернуты розовым, но это едва ли можно было сравнить с его пылающим лицом. Маринетт тем временем расстегнула пуговицу на своих джинсах и немного двинула бедрами. Из его горла вырвался стон, и девушка улыбнулась.

— У тебя встал, — озвучила она. Коту захотелось умереть со стыда.

— Я-я… п-прости, — заикнулся он, не в состоянии сказать что-то получше.

— Прости? — переспросила Маринетт и вжикнула молнией. — Я польщена, — она потянула розовые джинсы вниз, обнажая бесшовное белье. Теперь становилось понятно, что она это не планировала.

— Я хочу почувствовать тебя, Кот. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — она снова двинула бедрами. Его глаза расширились.

— Т-ты… я-я… — его выбило из колеи.

— Кот, — ее голос заставил его умолкнуть. Маринетт взяла его руки и направила их вверх по своему телу. — Я фантазировала о тебе, — она вильнула бедрами. Парень покраснел еще сильнее. — Ты хочешь меня, как и я тебя? — спросила Маринетт. Она не знала, откуда в ней такая уверенность, но удивленный взгляд Кота точно подстегнул ее. Он молча кивнул и позволил положить свои ладони ей на грудь. — Тогда покажи мне, — приказала она и снова двинула бедрами.

Костюм не давал почувствовать ее кожу руками, и парень сжал губы от нетерпения. Тем не менее, он аккуратно смял мягкую плоть. Тихий звук, похожий на стон, залил комнату, и девушка улыбнулась шире, отпуская его руки. Адриан все еще был не до конца уверен в своих действиях, но то, как Мари на него смотрела, ясно дало ему понять, что он хочет зайти дальше. Он сжал грудь еще раз и провел ладонями вверх, задевая большими пальцами соски. Она хрипло рассмеялась и закусила губу.

— Ты делал это раньше? — спросила она. Он покачал головой, не в силах отвести взгляда от своих рук на ее груди. — Тебе это так нравится? — продолжила Маринетт. Он кивнул и ущипнул ее за сосок. Девушка выпустила довольный вздох, а потом снова захихикала.

— Так приятно, — сказала она. Черт…

— А ну-ка погоди.

Она быстро убрала его руки и скатилась с него на спину. Адриан хотел было спросить, что она делает, когда Маринетт внезапно сдернула джинсы, обнажая длинные ноги. И прежде чем она успела снова на него забраться, он, не задумываясь, перевернулся и поцеловал ее в губы.

С губ Маринетт сорвался писк, когда парень резко прижал ее к кровати. Черт… она его спровоцировала? Или он так сильно ее хочет? Она поцеловала его в ответ и обняла за шею. Холодные когти коснулись боков, и девушка выгнулась навстречу, пуская его коготки к своей пояснице. Вверх по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, когда он прижал ее к себе еще ближе и страстно поцеловал. Его рот был горячим и жадным. Он протолкнул колено между ее бедер и, сжав ее талию, начал о нее тереться. Казалось, что больше всего на свете он хотел сделать ей приятно. Маринетт не могла сдерживать стоны. Те самые бедра, о которых она неделями фантазировала, прямо сейчас прижимаются к ее промежности. Это было потрясающе.

Адриан считал себя джентльменом и просто терпел провокации Маринетт, пока не сорвался. Он всегда считал ее великолепной, но никогда не видел ее такой чертовски горячей. Все в ней, начиная от голоса и заканчивая телом, было абсолютно неотразимым. И она была права. Кто сказал, что он не имеет права на личную жизнь, прежде чем навеки привяжется к Леди? Она-то не против, ведь даже не заинтересована в нем. Пусть Ледибаг любовь всей его жизни, Маринетт хочет его, и, откровенно говоря, он тоже хочет этого. Кого-то, кто желает его в ответ.

— Кот… — простонала она, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Он прижался губами к ее шее и стиснул ее бедра. Она застонала еще громче, чувствуя ритмичное трение между ног. Адриан, ощущая исходящий жар и тихо скуля, лизнул ее в ключицу.

— Я хочу тебя… а-ах! — простонала она. Он рыкнул и нахмурился, продолжая целовать ее грудь.

— Мари… — он подцепил когтями ее трусики.

— Я х-хочу тебя в себе… — покраснев, заскулила она. Он сжал губы, пытаясь сдержать стон. Казалось, она возникла прямиком из его влажных снов, разве что не хватало красной маски и облегающего костюма.

— Костюм не…

— Сделай это сзади, — приказала она. Кот замер, выпучив глаза, а его челюсть отпала. Она же не…

— Ч-то?

— Поверни меня и возьми сзади, — со всей серьезностью повторила она. Черт…

— Т-ты уверена? Это не так…

— Интимно? Запомни, котик, мы просто экспериментируем, — она поставила его челюсть на место и улыбнулась.

— Так что давай, — прошептала она. Он сделал, как Маринетт и велела, и почти умер, когда оказался лицом к ее заднице. Кот был так заворожен, что не обратил внимания на шуршание, доносящееся с тумбочки. И оказался немало удивлен, когда девушка подала ему презерватив.

— Т-ты это запланировала! — он почти кричал.

— Я допускала, что сумею соблазнить тебя, когда ты придешь, — кокетливо ответила она. А Адриан был готов сгореть на месте. Эта девушка… реально хотела, чтобы он трахнул ее.

— Не заставляй меня ждать, — мягко сказала она и вильнула попой.

— Эм… Мне надо… раздеться, — сказал он, глядя на ее округлые и пухлые ягодицы.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала она и легла на руки, давая Адриану еще лучший обзор.

В жизни его лицо не горело так сильно. Он промямлил слова обратного превращения, и трансформация спала. Теперь голыми руками он медленно взялся за ягодицы. С губ Маринетт сорвался вздох, и парень прикусил нижнюю губу. Адриан начал стягивать с нее белье. Он смотрел на ткань, спускающуюся по крепким, фарфоровым ножкам. Девушка немного приподняла по очереди каждое колено, позволяя полностью снять трусики.

— Нравится? — спросила она. Адриан не хотел поднимать взгляд. Ему казалось… что грубо так делать. Он чувствовал запах ее возбуждения и ему было вполне достаточно. Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Я… Я не смотрю, — признался он. Маринетт хихикнула.

— А мне хотелось бы, — сказала она и покачала бедрами, чтобы поймать его внимание.

Адриан сделал глубокий вдох. Он не ожидал ничего приятного, так что был немного удивлен, когда поднял взгляд. Конечно, это нельзя было сравнить с красотой ее лица, но первое, что пришло на ум, были цветы. Она не была там уродливой. Даже симпатичнее, чем он ожидал. Может, это было из-за запаха и красивых ягодиц. Может, потому что она хотела, чтобы он смотрел на нее. Может, потому что в интернете он встречал и пострашнее. Парень судорожно вздохнул и коснулся ее бедер.

— Ну и как тебе?

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал он. И поймал себя на том, что наклоняется все ближе и ближе, а затем целует ее в ягодицу. Маринетт хихикнула.

— Могу поспорить, тебе нравится?

— Ты просто убиваешь меня, — бормотал он, оставляя влажные поцелуи на ее коже. Она рассмеялась и тут же умолкла, потому что он приблизился к губам.

— Не трать время. Я хочу тебя сейчас же, — заскулила она.

— Терпение, принцесса, — прошептал Кот. Она снова тихо заскулила. Нетерпение росло вместе с возбуждением.

— Кот… п-прошу…

— Подожди, — цыкнул он и схватился за упругую плоть.

Маринетт не могла снова не всхлипнуть, уткнувшись красным лицом в свои руки. Она была готова умолять его дальше, когда внезапно почувствовала прикосновение языка на скользких складках. И выпустила удивленный громкий стон, ощущая, как он работает своим языком. Она была на пределе. Его рот, язык были такими горячими и мокрыми, что она возбуждалась еще сильнее. Маринетт с трудом хватала ртом воздух между стонами, вцепившись ногтями в простыни. А что еще хуже, он начал дразнить ее, касаясь языком возле клитора, но не давая ощутить удовлетворение от прямого контакта.

— Кот… твою ж мать… м-м-м! — Маринетт даже не могла сказать, то что хотела. Он усмехнулся, и девушка почувствовала кожей горячее дыхание.

— Ты сейчас такая милая, — заметил он, а потом легонько провел кончиком языка вверх по складочкам. Она застонала в простыни.

— Т-трахни меня уже, — приглушенно сказала она в свои руки, пока он продолжал ее дразнить. В ответ послышался еще один смешок. А затем Кот наконец сосредоточился на клиторе, одновременно протолкнув один палец внутрь. Она ахнула и издала громкий стон.

— Кот… — она тяжело дышала. От ее стонов и вздохов он сам уже завелся. Он представил ее стонущую его настоящее имя, но это не могло сравниться с тем, как она произносила его супергеройский псевдоним. Маринетт же сжала зубы, когда он согнул палец внутри нее.

— Ах! Черт возьми! Еще! — умоляла она. Адриан колебался добавлять второй палец. Он не хотел сделать ей больно, но она буквально умоляла его об этом. Маринетт снова зашипела и он остановился.

— Н-нет… не надо, это та-ак приятно. Не останавливайся, — захныкала она. Господи Иисусе.

— Ты уверена, что это не…

— Нет, это не больно! Прошу… а-ах возьми меня, — всхлипнула девушка. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, и он снова задвигал пальцами. Одновременно с этим свободной рукой он расстегнул брюки и спустил их. Стоны Маринетт становились все громче. Вскоре он решил, что можно добавить третий. Она застонала.

— Это… это и правда так приятно? — полюбопытствовал он. Маринетт кивнула и попыталась привести дыхание в норму.

— Да… очень, — выдохнула она.

Маринетт была уверена, что ей так хорошо, потому что она девственница. Ощущение чужих пальцев было ошеломительным, они могли достать намного дальше ее собственных. Боже, как она будет потом смотреть ему в глаза, как Ледибаг? Вспоминая его ошарашенное лицо, когда она раздевалась, сидя на нем? Он не узнает ее, но… ей будет трудно держать себя в руках рядом с ним.

Адриан вытащил пальцы, чтобы снять с себя трусы и футболку. Естественно, ведь одежда будет мешаться. Он хотел полностью ощутить ее кожу своей. Быстро открыв и раскатав презерватив, он пристроился позади Маринетт. Она держала глаза закрытыми в страхе, что может случайно оглянуться и увидеть его лицо. Это не будет концом света, но раскрытие личности определенно стоит отложить на потом, и она отчаянно не хотела допустить этого сейчас.

Посмотрев на Маринетт сверху вниз, Адриан едва слышно усмехнулся. Ее спина выглядела невероятно сексуальной. С этого ракурса ее талия казалась более тонкой, а бедра по сравнению с ней выглядели широкими. Волосы были в полном беспорядке. Ему это нравилось. Обычно они были завязаны в два хвостика, но сейчас были свободными и дикими. И как он будет потом нормально вести себя с ней? Он просто не сможет спокойно зайти в класс и посмотреть на нее, не думая о всех тех вещах, что она сказала ему сегодня.

— Кот… прошу, ты мне нужен, — сказала она и потерлась об него. Адриан хотел что-то ответить, но не смог даже составить в мозгу предложение, когда она к нему прижалась. Она была теплой. Она была мягкой. Она была такой… Маринетт.

Адриан схватился за ее задницу и медленно ввел головку члена. Он с силой прикусил губу и застонал, медленно погружаясь в нее. В тот же момент вместе с ее стоном он услышал, как ее ногти царапают простыни. Маринетт не сказала ему замедлиться или остановиться, так что он продолжил толкаться вперед. Когда он погрузился наполовину, то больше уже не мог терпеть и вогнал оставшуюся часть одним движением. Маринетт вскрикнула и захрипела, когда его бедра шлепнулись о ее ягодицы.

— Черт!

— Прости, слишком быстро? — спросил он. Маринетт покачала головой.

— Нет… давай еще, прошу, — она вздохнула, ей явно было приятно. Он облизал губы и осторожно вышел, а потом толкнулся бедрами вперед. Они оба застонали, но стон Маринетт был громче.

— Еще… продолжай, — простонала она.

— Л-ладно.

Несмотря на то, что раньше Адриан испытывал смешанные чувства, теперь он точно знал, чего хочет. Сначала он был растерян, но теперь его чувства были кристально ясными. Он хотел Маринетт.

Он начал неторопливо и останавливался каждый раз, когда соприкасался с ней кожей, и менял угол, чтобы найти тот, который ей понравится. Маринетт одобрительно стонала каждый раз, когда их бедра шлепались друг о друга. Она выгнула спину от удовольствия. Было ясно, что Коту тоже хорошо. Если он не стонал, то прерывисто дышал. Просто чувствовать и слышать его было для Маринетт достаточно, но когда она представила, какое у него может быть лицо, то не смогла сдержать стон. Черт, теперь ей казалось, что она многое упустила.

— Хочешь… быстрее? — спросил он. Его голос был охрипшим, а хватка на ягодицах стала только жестче. Она кивнула.

— Да… пожалуйста, — ответила она.

Адриан сглотнул и приготовился к тому, как сейчас будет охеренно хорошо. Он сосредоточился на толчках. Маринетт задохнулась в стонах, когда он попробовал сменить угол. Это казалось необязательным, основываясь на том, как громко и с каким энтузиазмом откликалась Маринетт. Подстегивала его двигаться быстрее. Адриан пришел к устойчивому ритму, и тело начало покалывать от удовольствия. Он не мог сдерживать голос с каждым толчком и, наклонившись вперед, поцеловал ее плечи.

Маринетт распахнула глаза, когда ощутила его губы между лопатками. Она заставила себя смотреть строго вперед, но была на грани из-за того, как близко сейчас Кот к ней… без маски. Он двигался быстрее, а его губы прокладывали дорожку поцелуев все выше по спине. Маринетт заскулила и зарыла голову в руках. Она не хотела увидеть его. Может быть потом, когда они закончат, но не сейчас. Кот убрал ее волосы в сторону и атаковал бледную кожу губами, языком и зубами. Мари заскулила снова. Черт. Он собирается поставить засос?

— Jʼadore ta peau. — Прошептал он. В ответ она издала стон.

— Ты… прекрасна, — добавил он. Его слова звучали глухо сквозь поцелуи, которые он оставлял на ее плечах. Она зажмурилась и приподняла голову, открывая доступ к шее. Он воспользовался этим и укусил ее.

— Ах! Кот! — она застонала и снова резко опустила голову. Он просто вдалбливался в нее, отбросив все мысли и сомнения. Он двигался с идеальной скоростью. Маринетт уже извивалась, встречая его толчки.

— Так хороша… Мари, ты так хороша… — прошептал он, прежде чем снова ее укусить. Она беспомощно заскулила. Все, что он делал и говорил, переполняло ее наслаждением. Он так сладко говорил. Она наверняка задумается об этом позднее, но сейчас она просто таяла в его любви и ласке.

— Мне с тобой так хорошо, — выдохнул он, протянувшись рукой вниз.

Маринетт ахнула, когда он начал массировать клитор, и прикусила костяшку пальца, чтобы заглушить свои стоны. Возможно, она была громковатой… или не очень, потому что Кот почти сразу же отвел ее руку ото рта. Он переплел с нею пальцы, и прижал ее руки, ускоряя темп. Она была на пределе. Она была беспомощна. Она… будет более чем разочарована, когда займется сексом с кем-то еще. Потому что он установил ей довольно высокую планку.

— Так… охеренно хорошо, — прорычал он и темп стал еще яростней. Маринетт чувствовала, что каждый нерв в теле натянут до предела. Она была так близка. Так близка.

— Кот… черт, я… я сейчас… ах…

— Маринетт, — простонал он, порывисто учащая движения пальцев и оставляя быстрые рваные поцелуи.

— Почти…а… почти… чер…

Ее дыхание сбилось в тот момент, когда удовольствие ударной волной прокатилось сквозь тело. Раздался сдавленный, тихий стон. Маринетт замерла. Адриан стиснул зубы, продолжая толкаться, пока тоже не достиг оргазма. Он застонал и вонзил зубы в то же самое место у нее на шее, где он кусал до этого. Горячая сперма наполнила презерватив. Адриан почувствовал, как по позвоночнику побежала дрожь. Он прикусил губу, все еще ощущая глубокое, еще не ушедшее наслаждение. Маринетт под ним тяжело дышала, его рука все еще держала ее.

— Боже… — вздохнул он и уткнулся носом ей в шею. Ее запах наполнил ноздри, он нежно поцеловал ее в покрасневший затылок. Она вымученно застонала. Ее ноги устали находиться в этом положении.

— Кот… я устала, — прошептала она. Парень усмехнулся.

— Сейчас вытащу, — ответил он.

Она расслабилась и вздохнула. Потребовалось время, прежде чем она смогла вытянуть ноги и лечь на живот. Адриан воспользовался моментом, чтобы успокоить теплое и неясное ощущение в нутре, прежде чем смог нормально соображать. Он снял презерватив, аккуратно его завязал и выбросил в мусорку. Избавившись от него, парень оделся и позвал Плагга.

Маринетт так и не открыла глаза, и уже почти уснула, когда Кот легонько потряс ее за плечо. Ощутив когти, она поняла, что можно спокойно на него смотреть, и улыбнулась ему через плечо. Он ответил улыбкой и протянул ей одежду. Она села.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. Кот кивнул, а Маринетт начала одеваться. Надев нижнее белье и футболку, она устало промычала и спихнула свои джинсы с кровати.

— Ух. Я вымотана, — негромко сказала она. Кот хмыкнул.

— Заметно, — ответил он и поцеловал ее в руку.

— Ты же не оставил никаких меток, правда? — спросила она, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Кот убрал ее волосы в сторону и улыбнулся на красно-фиолетовый след на шее.

— Только там, где никто не увидит… если будешь носить волосы распущенными, — она вздернула голову обратно и строго на него посмотрела.

— Нет… — ее рука взметнулась к шее. — Ты… ты сделал это нарочно!

Кот рассмеялся.

— Может быть, — мурлыкнул он и, наклонившись вперед, медленно поцеловал ее в шею. — Конечно же, я сделал это не ради того, чтобы увидеть завтра в лицее твои растрепанные от секса волосы, — продолжил он, убирая мягкие волосы с пути.

— Стой… м-мы ходим в один лицей? — заикнулась она. Твою мать. Он отпрянул.

— Ну… в это трудно поверить? Мы же одного возраста, верно?

— Да, наверное… но в какой ты группе? — спросила она. Вот блин. Он не мог назвать группу. Слишком очевидно.

— Эм, я-я видел тебя в коридоре! Тебя… правда трудно не заметить, — соврал он и покраснел. Что ж, только первая половина была ложью. Вторая… не совсем.

— Ох… — Маринетт покраснела. Она не знала, что сказать.

— Э-э… я имею в виду, ты такая яркая и красивая сейчас… н-никак не отвести взгляд, — поправил себя он. Она зарделась и хихикнула.

— Ты такой милый, Кот, — сказала Маринетт и поцеловала его в щеку.

Черт. Это та самая девушка, что желала, молила и доминировала пять минут назад? Она кажется совершенно другим человеком, когда не скулит и не умоляет трахнуть ее. Она вежливая и милая, и… очаровательная.

— Нам… нам стоит как-нибудь это повторить, — предложила она. Кот удивленно моргнул.

— А как же… тот, другой парень? — спросил он. Она пожала плечами и пробежалась пальцами по его бедру.

— А как же Ледибаг? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос. Кот ненадолго задумался, а потом улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да… нам определенно стоит повторить, — согласился он. Маринетт улыбнулась в ответ.

— Замечательно, и… нам нужно придумать, как не раскрыть твою личность, потому что… — она придвинулась ближе. — Если честно, в следующий раз я хочу быть сверху, — прошептала она. Он покраснел. Черт возьми.

— Согласен? — спросила она. Он ухмыльнулся.

— Более чем.

 

**Примечания:**

Mon chaton - мой котёнок

Jʼadore ta peau — Я люблю твою кожу

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4742327)


End file.
